Give In
by C hi BA ri
Summary: AU. Eagle is forced to marry a girl he hardly knows. Unhappy with the commitment, he tries to cut the ties which bind him to her. Meanwhile, his young wife wonders if her love will ever be returned.


Give In by C hi BA ri

**A/N:** This is an AU, set in a more realistic atmosphere rather than in fantasy. On certain occasions which involve me daydreaming about the perfect guy (in my head Eagle comes closest), I think up scenarios. One question was: What if Eagle is forced into something he doesn't want to do? Under given circumstances, which involve the ones he loves, I'm quite sure Eagle would do just about anything. So… Hence the creation of this fanfiction.

This is my personal dissection of Eagle's character. If anyone disagrees with my thoughts, please be kind. Don't flame. Critiques are fine, but don't be mean because your opinions are different. Remember, this is a fanfiction.

--

It was on the night of my wedding that I cried, for it was then I realized that I had entered into a loveless marriage.

--

"There," said Corolla, making the last finishes on our contract. "It's settled then. You'll be married on the eleventh of May." By then I would have been eighteen.

I glanced at Eagle, my heart racing with every minute that progressed. He smiled gently, holding my hand to his lips.

--

I thought I was making the best decision of my life. Our union was to be to the best advantage of both families. His family would inherit 15 million annually, in addition to a significant portion of my late father's company, which was enough to pull them out of near range of bankruptcy, and I myself would have a family to belong to.

I suppose it was too much of a rash decision, consenting to this promise in the hope of regaining what I had recently lost. But I could not wait any longer.

My mother, who had been diagnosed with an incurable disease, had made it her utmost priority that I would be taken care of after her death; she forged an agreement with her childhood friend.

The statement held one condition: That both families may benefit from our joint settlement and that either may so choose to disband the marriage only in the case of infidelity.

It was well enough, I thought. We were all so absorbed with these transactions that somehow, my liaison to Eagle was entirely overlooked. We hardly knew each other, save for a couple of months. I believed that he really did feel a certain fondness for me.

In truth, I was flattered by his appearance and easy manner of speaking. What I failed to realize was that it was nothing short of good breeding.

--

As my wedding day drew near, I felt an insuppressible anxiety. Perhaps it was just nerves, I thought. Rather, it was the fall of a mask from my fiancé's façade.

It was as if I was seeing him for the first time. He was admirable and genial as he had ever been, but insincere. His eyes harbored a quiet ferocity, and it scared me. Nonetheless, I dismissed this reaction as something my mind had conjured up in its unease.

--

My suspicions were confirmed on the night that I had moved into our newly constructed manor.

I lingered for a moment downstairs, wanting to take in my new surroundings. A servant girl led me to what I took to be my bedchamber. But as I entered, I saw Eagle sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands and a pained expression on his face.

I do not know what thoughts were circulating in my head then, but I felt rooted to the ground, unable to move.

A flicker of surprise crossed his visage and, in a matter of seconds, composed itself into a smile. As if I had not just seen him ruing this new life.

"What's wrong?" he asked, striding to the doorway where I stood, transfixed. "You must be tired. I'll have someone show you your room."

I consented, allowing an elderly woman to escort me out and across the hallway.

--

As two maids helped me out of my evening gown, I pondered the situation. My heart pounded and ached, all at once. It was as though someone was stifling me. And as dawn grew near, I found myself weary and unable to snatch a hold of sleep.

My pillow was damp with every blink of an eye. In the same way, my eyes seemed incapable of obstructing the tears that poured from them.

--

Over the succeeding months, he treated me with all the respect and hospitality of an accommodating host. What's more, I had begun to have new misgivings about our tricky relation. And sure enough, time dealt out the truth.

Unlike the commencing weeks of our residing together, Eagle was coming home late past ten. In addition, there were instances in which he would lock himself in a private study or room and talk into the dead of night.

We hardly engaged in any conversation, other than the usual inquiries about each other's day or well-being. I saw less and less of him; some days would pass by and we would not meet at all.

His mistress I learned, whose name was Ren, called one Sunday afternoon, asking for him.

I was reluctant to confront him on the issue. Really, I felt I had every right to. But even so, I said nothing nor did I allude to having known about his affair.

--

My days dragged on slowly and dismally, without a single companion to confide to. I then decided to call my Nanna. I was no longer her responsibility, but she had been the closest to a mother I have had in six years, and I needed her.

Nanna came shortly a week after my phone call. I rushed to her at once, throwing my arms about her and bursting into tears, crying with the anguish that had held me for so long. "Nanna, Nanna, what have I done?"

--

Eventually, the news of the affair reached Mrs. Vision.

She called both Eagle and me to her manor, where she and Mr. Vision were waiting to figure out the violations in terms of the commitment.

Mr. Vision took Eagle aside in an adjacent room to "knock some sense back in him" while my mother-in-law sat me down in a chaise and begged that I give her son another chance. I agreed.

Eagle and I went home with a promise that the matter was settled and never to arise again.

--

It did not take long for him to go back on his words. I entered his study and demanded that he stop seeing the other woman.

For my boldness, I was rewarded with a slap.

Naturally, I was appalled; I had never been struck before in my life. My cheek tingling and my vision unclear, I went for Nanna, with whom all my comfort lied.

A little later, I heard Eagle at the door, requesting that I come out. I raised my head from Nanna's lap and submissively stepped outside, all the while keeping my head lowered and fixated on anything but his face.

His hand reached behind my ear, tilting my head to make his eyes level with mine. Caressing my right cheek with his thumb, he informed me that he had cut off ties entirely with Ren and apologized for his behavior. At the end of this affirmation, he kissed my forehead and accompanied me to my bedroom.

--

I was not sure whether to believe him or not, but he really meant it.

Over time, I became more aware of his regard for me. He did not see me as a lover—a younger sibling, perhaps. I can't find any other way to describe it. His sentiment increased as we grew a little closer each day.

Nanna became less anxious and I less afraid. We went on frequent outings, and some days Eagle would join us.

--

Everything was going quite well, until our stocks plummeted. Stockholders from other corporations had formed pools that sought to buy out shares of our company at an alarming rate.

Eagle came home, weary and irritable from stress and lack of sleep. After keeping his frustration pent up for so long, he took out his anger on me.

I did not take it personally. He was, in every respect, a gentleman and I knew that he would make up for it. He always did.

I must admit I am still a little upset about the musical carousel that he had broken. It was on one of these trying nights that I tried to calm him, and he reached for the nearest object.

The carousel was something my parents had given me for my eighth birthday; I have had it since. Now, the only remainder is a silver unicorn, which I have resting on my bedside table.

Eagle comes into my room every night and sits with me for a bit before retiring to his study.

--

Nanna communicated with Corolla regularly, I learned from my last visit to their home.

Corolla was very upset with her son; she never knew he would do such things as he had done to me. Always, he was a good-mannered young man.

I confessed that he did not seem satisfied with me but I loved him just the same.

My mother-in-law reminded me of the loophole in our contract, but I declined. I honestly do love him very much. I would be content to stay at his side until he dismisses me.

Even so, she handed me the divorce papers, with all of the required information filled out in advance. The only exclusion was my signature.

--

I went home that evening, ambivalent about what to do with the documents.

I did not want to ask Eagle. What if he really did want me to leave? I had a selfish desire to stay and force him to be with me. I was torn between giving him the freedom to choose the life he wanted, and keeping him caged up so I that I could have in my possession what I held so precious.

I put them away in a drawer and made no further thought on the subject.

--

On the night before Nanna left, we talked about my shaky relations with my husband.

The next morning I left a note in his study with a folder containing the divorce papers and my signature. I then proceeded to ready Nanna for her departure.

We spent the entire day indoors, walking about the corridors and recalling past memories.

Eagle came home about three in the afternoon. As usual, he laid his briefcase down and headed upstairs for a nap.

--

At five o'clock, a taxi arrived at the front gates. Nanna picked up her suitcase, bade me good-bye and went out to her taxi.

In that nervous half-hour, she had forgotten her bag and I, snatching it up, ran after her. Luckily, I reached the cab just before it had taken off.

--

I was planning on taking a walk around the neighborhood, marketplace—any place, really, to take my mind off of her. Somehow, everything seemed stagnant and silent.

I had hardly turned a corner when I heard someone calling after me. Running back in the direction of the mansion, I spotted Eagle standing at the curb with his back to me.

"Eagle!" I called, coming towards him.

He turned, the same pained expression he often wore on his face. "What's wrong?" I asked.

He pulled me against his chest, his arms wrapped around my waist and his head nuzzling against my neck. "I thought you had left."

Flushing, I stared into his eyes. "Why would you think that?"

His grip lessened and, straightening himself, he looked at me incredulously. At that moment, I remembered. "Oh! No, what I meant was—if you want me to go…"

He said nothing. For a moment, I thought he was angry with what I had falsely led him to believe, but then…his lips pressed against mine...

I drew my arms around his neck, holding him close to me. A tingling sensation ran through my body and I felt void of any thought or action.

Withdrawing from our kiss, we stood in silence, ruminating over what had just happened.

I pondered the minute exchange of that rushed autumn day. Even today I wonder if it had been the fear of being alone which made him rush after me.

Needless to say, I am grateful. Whatever the reason for his sudden interest in my companionship, my love for Eagle will not be shaken.

--

**A/N:** Well, how was it? Remember, I warned you before you read my fanfiction… So please, if you have any critiques, go for it! But don't be mean because you feel like it.


End file.
